It is often necessary to sort objects being conveyed on a conveyor. The sorting may be necessitated by downstream events on demand or dynamically (such as too little or too much product at a subsequent station), by the need to separate objects based on their identity (which can be indicated by a bar code), for separation of objects based on their final destination, or for other reasons. Further, the objects may be conveyed in an irregular pattern, with irregular spacing or irregular product orientation. For any or all of these reasons, or for other reasons, it may be desirable to quickly divert objects traveling in one conveying path to another conveying path.
It would be desirable to provide a device to achieve high speed diversion without requiring an undesirably large footprint.